We're Friends Forever Traducción
by IvanaCullen
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos los líderes del patinaje, porristas, emos... SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO :
1. Capítulo uno: Best friends? my ass!

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**..stance.X**_que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

* * *

**We're Friends Forever**

Capítulo 1: "Friends forever" my ass!

**Seis-cinco años de edad. Todos estaban en el parque mientras sus padres, sentados en un banco, se ponían al día.**

_Jasper y Bella estaban en los columpios, Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la resbaladera, y Edward y Alice estaban en la cosa que da vueltas, una rotonda circular __**(N/A: no tengo idea cómo se llama esa cosa)**__. Todos reían y eran despreocupados, solamente les importaba la hora de dormir y hacer siesta. Todos los chicos se habían reunido alrededor de la rotonda y comenzaron a hablar... Entonces, Alice dijo de pronto: "Vamos a ser amigos por siempre... ¿verdad?"_

_Todos se sorprendieron, Bella respondió: "Claro, Ali. ¡Tú, Eddie, Em, Rosie, Jazz y yo, vamos a ser amigos para siempre! ¿Por qué no lo seríamos?"_

_Ella se encogió de hombros y empezaron a hablar de algo totalmente irrelevante, la conversación fue olvidada._

_._

_._

_._

Doce años después

**Bella POV**

Estaba patinando hacia mi locker hasta que de repente alguien me empujó y me hizo estrellar contra la puerta de este. Volteé para ver quién fue el que me empujó y me encontré cara a cara con nada más ni nada menos que Rosalie Hale, la 'abeja reina' de la escuela, la verdad, no tengo ni idea del porqué la eligieron a ella de entre todas la personas. Quiero decir, incluso Jessica Standley hubiera sido mejor… pero no, tenía que ser ella.

De todas formas, empecé mirándola fijamente pero ella sólo miró hacia atrás. Finalmente le dije: "¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas, perra?"

Ella se burló y dijo fríamente: "Tú debes fijarte por donde patinas, Junkie"_**(N/A: decidí dejarlo así porque suena mejor. Pero traducido sería algo así como drogadicta).**_

Sinceramente eso me dolió tengo que decir, pero no lo demostré. "Lo que sea, sólo mire su espalda, 'Su alteza'", me burlé haciendo una reverencia.

Ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó con sus secuaces.

Como ves, siempre no fue así, Rosalie y yo solíamos ser las mejores amigas, pero no sólo éramos nosotras, sino también Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward. Pero muy pronto la escuela secundaria comenzó y con eso los 'grupitos'. Sobran las palabras. Creo que fuimos más malos los unos con los otros porque teníamos que esforzarnos más, luego nos odiamos mutuamente y lo seguimos haciendo hasta ahora…

Seguí patinando hasta que choqué con otra cosa… no, no era algo, era _alguien_, alguien más pequeño… Alice. Me dolió mucho más cuando era mala con ella y viceversa… era más cercana a ella, bueno a parte de Jasper Whitlock.

Ella sólo me miró con repugnancia, se burló y se marchó… siempre sabes que tu mejor amiga ha cambiado cuando empieza a actuar como alguien más, alguien que no conoces y luego al unirse, a lo que me gusta llamar, _el lado oscuro_.

Pensé que llegaría sin un problema más a mi locker hasta que llegué ahí donde vi a Edward… y a su última conquista.

Me aclaré la garganta para hacerles saber que estaba allí, pero cuando no pasó nada, lo empujé fuera de mi camino… de cualquier manera, no tenía todo el día. Ellos me miraron hasta que se fueron. Cerré mi casillero y respiré hondo.

Muy pronto, fui bombardeada por los golpes juguetones y los "Hey, Izzy" de mi pandilla. Empezamos a hablar hasta que escuchamos música rap espantosa.

"¡Apaga esa mierda!" Grité.

"Esto no es una mierda… pero es como el infierno". Una voz muy familiar respondió a todos cuando los escuché.

"Ja-ja, muy gracioso", dije con sarcasmo.

"Ya me lo imaginaba, Junkie". Emmett respondió, eso también dolió… Emmett era como mi hermano mayor.

Solamente lo fulminé con la mirada y patiné fuera de ese lugar.

Pensé que mi día no podía ser peor, pero la suerte me evitó y me encontré con Jasper, mi amigo más antiguo.

"¡Genial!", pensé.

Simplemente se alejó con una mirada ligera, no tan malo como los demás. No fue tan malo tropezar con Jasper y su grupito… Jasper y yo teníamos un acuerdo no escrito. Mientras yo permaneciera fuera de su camino, el permanecería fuera del mío.

Sonó la campana y les dije a la mayoría de mi grupo que los vería más tarde (algunos tenían la misma clase que yo).

Escuchando la voz del profesor, empecé a pensar en mi vida anterior, en la que no me preocupaba para nada de los 'grupitos' y que los seis de nosotros no seríamos amigos para siempre. No era tan ingenua como para creer eso.

No duró mucho hasta que me acordé de cómo eran ahora. _"Ugh, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett y Jasper… ¡Uf! Debo haber hecho algo terrible en mi vida pasadapara merecer este tipo de suerte"._

Amigos por siempre.

¡Mi culo!

* * *

_Bueno,_

_Esta es mi tercera traducción, espero con todo mi corazón que les guste... a mí me gustó bastante._

_Sean bienvenida(o?)s a leerla._

_Los quiero,_

_Ivana._

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Capítulo dos: Principle's Office

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**..stance.X**_que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

* * *

**We're Friends Forever**

Capítulo 2: Principle's Office.

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado ya 25 minutos y 43 segundos (sí, había estado contando) en mi segunda clase cuando oí el parlante de clase sonar interrumpiendo a la maestra.

"Perdón por interrumpir pero ¿podría la alumna Isabella Swan por favor venir a la oficina principal? Isabella, por favor, ven a la oficina principal. Gracias".

Todo el mundo me miraba, empaqué mis cosas y me fui… no era raro para mí estar en la oficina principal, por lo general eran falsas acusaciones pero a veces estaba en problemas por las bromas que ocasionaba. Aunque no sé la razón por la que estoy siendo llamada, no he hecho ninguna broma ni nada… hasta ahora. Oh, bueno.

Llamé a la puerta, entré a la oficina y empecé mi perorata de siempre, "¿por qué estoy aquí ahora? ¡No he hecho nada malo! No he jugado bromas. Sin embargo, es solo la primera semana de regreso y no he bebido. Señor, sabe que no bebo ni fumo tampoco, me crié por…"

"Isabella", el señor Manson me interrumpió, tratando de dar una mirada severa, pero se veía una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

"Izzy", esta vez le interrumpí.

"Izzy", se corrigió, "no estamos solos".

Fue entonces cuando miré a mi alrededor y vi a dos personas más en la puerta: Emmett McCarty y Rosalie Hale.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Preguntamos al mismo tiempo mirando al señor Manson.

"Esperen que tenemos a tres personas más por venir".

Estábamos confundidos.

Luego entró Edward Masen, actuando como si fuera el dueño del lugar, nos ignoró y se sentó en uno de los asientos más alejados de mí. No me quejaba. Pronto, Alice Brandon se acercó y se sentó junto a Edward y Rosalie… Hasta ahora éramos Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, el asiento, y luego yo.

Por supuesto, 30 segundos después, Jasper Whitlock entró y se sentó a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando el señor Manson explicó el porqué estábamos aquí.

"Ustedes seis al parecer, tienen las mejores calificaciones en _las artes_". Encubrí una risa, todos se giraron hacia mí. Yo solo traté de mirar inocentemente. Palabra clave: intenté.

"Como iba diciendo, ustedes seis tienen las mejores calificaciones en _las artes_ y los profesores los han elegido para organizar el baile de graduación. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero tendrán que trabajar juntos y ponerse de acuerdo sobre un tema antes de finales de la próxima semana".

Todos lo miramos como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas extra. Emmett decidió hablar. "¿NOSOTROS? ¿Trabajando juntos? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, estoy bastante serio", el señor Manson respondió.

"¡Por favor, dime que estás bromeando!" dije.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Nos pusimos todos de pie. "¡No podemos trabajar juntos!" Alice dijo.

"Es a causa de los 'grupos' ¿verdad?"

"Un poco", le contesté.

"Miren, no me importa lo que ocurrió entre ustedes en un pasado pero, yo necesito que hagan esto…"

Miré a mi alrededor… Suspiré, rodé los ojos y asentí levemente y pronto los demás también.

"Gracias, ya que tienen _las artes_, al mismo tiempo, le diré a sus maestros que les permitan salir, así como cualquier otro momento, pero tendrán que preguntar de antemano".

Todos asentimos pero antes que alguien se vaya pregunté: "¿Tenemos que estar allí el día real?". Esperé que dijera que no, pero la suerte estaba actuando en mi contra como era usual. Dijo que tenía que estar allí.

Me limité a asentir y salí de la habitación.

_Este iba a ser un largo período._

* * *

_Bueno, como estoy de vacaciones tengo más tiempo para traducir :)_

_Gracias a toda(o?)s las que me estan leyendo y también gracias por sus reviews y alertas. Me alegra por la buena acogida de esta traducción._

_Coméntenme qué les pareció._

_Déjenme reviews y alimenten mi adicción :)_


	3. Capítulo tres: First meeting

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**..stance.X**_que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

* * *

**We're Friends Forever**

Capítulo 3: First meeting.

**Bella POV**

Demasiado pronto ya estaba en _las artes_. Esperando que el profesor no se acordara de que tomé mi normal asiento junto a uno de mis amigos patinadores, Vince.

Supongo que todos los demás estaban pensando en lo mismo porque se sentaron en sus asientos normales.

La profesora entró y comenzó su lección, me empecé a relajar porque pensé que lo había olvidado, pero por supuesto se dio cuenta alrededor de los 10 minutos de la lección y se detuvo de repente, "Señorita Brandon, señorita Hale, señor Masen, señor McCarty, señorita Swan y señor Whitlock… Pensé al principio que les dijeron sobre 'el proyecto'. ¿Por qué siguen aquí?"

Nos murmuró algo acerca de 'su olvido'.

Ella suspiró y dijo: "Bueno, entren a la habitación de al lado y empiecen".

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la habitación.

.

.

.

Una vez que estábamos dentro del salón donde la maestra nos indicó, fuimos a sentarnos en un silencio incómodo.

*Suspiro* "Está bien, creo que deberíamos empezar con el tema" dijo Alice al no ser capaz de estar en una habitación totalmente silenciosa. Estuvimos de acuerdo no importa cómo.

Todos dimos ideas e hicimos una lista donde estaba lo mejor o lo rechazado inmediatamente. Hasta ahora consistió en: fluoro, neón, el cine, el peinado más chiflado y vaqueros.

Entonces a Jasper se le ocurrió una idea, "¿qué tal 'Black and White'? Cada uno puede entrar con negro y/o blanco y podemos decorar el gimnasio de blanco y negro".

Me gustó mucho esa idea. Al parecer también le gustó a los demás.

"Genial, ya tenemos nuestro tema. ¿Y la música?" Sugerí. Mala idea.

Todo el mundo empezó a decir lo que quería: rap (Emmett), pop (Rosalie y Alice), rock (Jasper), punk rock (yo) y clásica (Edward).

Empezamos a discutir y eventualmente se convirtió en un festival de gritos y pronto un maestro irrumpió para callarnos.

Una vez que se enfrió el ambiente, Rosalie habló: "Esta bien, así no estamos llegando a ningún lado, ¿qué tal si en lugar de eso… solo nos reagrupamos cuando la campana esté a punto de sonar?"

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y empezamos a empacar nuestras cosas. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir, la puerta se abrió dando a conocer al señor Manson.

Nos vio con nuestras maletas en mano a todos y levantó una ceja cuestionando.

Percibiendo su confusión, Emmett comenzó a explicar, "estábamos empacando porque es casi almuerzo y… ¡pero sí encontramos un tema!"

El señor Manson se mostró sorprendido, "¿En serio?" Asentimos con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿cuál es su tema?"

Esta vez Edward respondió: "Black and White".

Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña para que nos vayamos… y lo hicimos con mucho gusto.

Ya que todos teníamos la misma hora de almuerzo, nos dirigimos hacia la misma dirección, cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta y rápidamente dije: "Los veo mañana… Oh, y para tu información, sigo pensando que el rap es basura". Entonces, comencé a caminar lejos.

Emmett gritó a la multitud, "¡El rap no es basura!"

Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando hacia la cola de la cafetería.

* * *

_Deben estar felices, dos actualizaciones en 1 día._

_Pero como yo las recompezo, recompéncenme a mí también ;)_

**_Déjenme reviews y alimenten mi adicción._**

**_Ivana._**


	4. NOTA DE TRADUCTORA, LEER POR FAVOR

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:**

Realmente les debo una disculpa del tamaño de un _tiranosaurio rex _por no actualizar durante un buen tiempo.

**LO SIENTO**

También debo decir que detesto dejar este tipo de notas: es la primera y última que dejo. **LO PROMETO**.

He tenido unas semanas muy muy agotadoras y no he tenido ganas de hacer nada por lo cansada que estaba y que estoy.

Así que quería pedirles una ayudita para que tengan los capis más rápido. Y disculpen por el atrevimiento.

**¿Alguien podría ayudarme a traducir los capítulos de mis fics?**

_Será muy bien recompensado aquel que me ayude… estoy comenzando a escribir un fic por mi cuenta y su nombre o sus nombres saldrán en mi fic ;)_

Cualquier cosa me avisan por un mensajito privado.

Lo siento por hacerlas esperar mucho.

Los quiero,

**_Ivana._**


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Lunch

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**..stance.X**_que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

_**Nota de traductora:**_

_Bueno esto es para los que tienen dudas sobre eso de los grupitos y a quién pertenece cada uno… _

_**Bella: skater (patinadora)**_

_**Edward: jugador de baloncesto (también considerado como 'el rey' de la secundaria de Forks)**_

_**Rosalie: la de preparatoria (suele ser snob, también llamada 'Abeja reina')**_

_**Emmett: gangster**_

_**Alice: animadora**_

_**Jasper: emo/gótico (aunque más emo)**_

_Otra cosita, discúlpenme por las faltas ortográficas yo solamente traduzco como está, la autora también ha tenido las mismas faltas ortográficas y les pido disculpas por eso._

_Una cosilla más, debo avisarles que en este capítulo me ayudó **Caro (Pretty in the Sky)** realmente GRACIAS :) ¡vales mil!_

_¡DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA: SERÁN RECOMPENSADOS!_

_Los quiero,_

**_Ivana._**

* * *

**We're Friends Forever**

Capítulo 4: Lunch

**Bella POV**

Una vez que había adquirido mi comida: una bolsa de papas fritas y una limonada, si es que preguntan, fui al encuentro de mi grupo. Cuando llegué hasta allí, me senté entre Josh y Vince. Al instante me preguntaron qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Inmediatamente, le conté a mi grupo todo lo que el director nos pidió para realizar la fiesta de bienvenida, lo que habíamos planeado (no les dije el tema) y cómo fue la pequeña pelea masiva, cómo irrumpió el profesor en el salón y luego el director.

Miré a mi alrededor a las espeluznantes (siempre pensé que eran espeluznantes) pandillas organizadas. Brevemente, vi que Edward y Alice (se sentaron en la misma mesa), Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban en posiciones similares a la mía, sus amigos les hacían escupir lo que había ocurrido, pero a diferencia de mí, no soltaron nada. Al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

Salí de mis reflexiones cuando sonó el timbre y acudí a clase donde Jasper tuvo que sentarse a mi lado.

**Jasper POV**

Una vez que Bella,… lo siento, _Izzy_ se fue, Emmett comenzó a hablarme sobre algo. Todo lo que oí fue "junkies estúpidos" así que supongo quería decir que se quejaba de _Izzy_, sacudí la cabeza ligeramente y me reuní con mi grupo, los góticos… Nadie estuvo realmente sorprendido cuando me uní a esta pandilla… Creo que siempre me gustaron los colores oscuros.

Cuando llegué a nuestra mesa, me senté y les dije lo que pasaba, que no teníamos un tema. Habíamos decidido no contarle a nadie y a pesar de que no habíamos sido exactamente amigos en estos 12 años sabía que no le dirían a nadie hasta que lo acordáramos… ¿cierto?

Eso esperaba.

La campana me sacó de mis pensamientos y fui a español, donde mi compañero era mi ex mejor amigo. _¡Qué felicidad! Nótese el sarcasmo._

**Alice POV**

Vi a Jasper marcharse y comencé mi propio camino hasta la línea de la cafetería con Edward detrás de mí, francamente él era todavía era como hace 12 años atrás… excepto que se ha convertido en un hombre, y porqué no en uno mujeriego… y pienso que en realidad era bastante triste. Creo que lo hace porque él sigue siendo presionado por nuestros llamados "amigos"

Aún somos amigos, pero lamentablemente, no tan cercanos como solíamos ser.

Alcanzamos nuestra mesa y ellos comenzaron a preguntar sobre lo que tuvimos que hacer, dejé que Edward se hiciera cargo de eso mientras miraba alrededor de la cafetería y vi a Emmett con su pandilla, Rosalie con la suya, Jasper con la suya y Bella…no, _Izzy,_ con la suya.

Me sentí mal. Aquí estaba yo, y estaba siendo cruel con ellos. Se _suponía_ que seríamos amigos por siempre, pero nuevamente, no todas las promesas se mantienen… pero tenía un sentimiento de que algo bueno iría a pasar. No sé cuando, no sé porqué… Sólo sé que algo iría a pasar.

Sonó la campana, tenía español y como si no lo hubiese notado, también compartía la clase con los demás.

**Edward POV**

Seguí a Alice hasta la línea de la cafetería y compré mi comida. Comenzamos nuestro camino hasta la mesa donde nuestros _amigos_ se encontraban, sinceramente, no pienso realmente en ellos como el tipo de persona que estará ahí siempre. Solo pensaba en ellos como _compañeros de equipo _o _gente con la que me juntaba en el almuerzo y de esa forma no ser un inadaptado social._ Alice era mi única verdadera amiga en esta mesa.

Yo siempre pensaba que sería de Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and yo. Nosotros contra el mundo.

Pero no era la primera vez que me equivocaba.

Cuando alcanzamos nuestra mesa comenzaron a molestarnos, preguntando qué estaba pasando, y como Alice tenía una mirada perdida en su cara supuse que dejaría que yo me hiciera cargo de hablar. Y estaba en lo cierto. _Gracias, Alice. _Pensé amargamente, y comencé a responder sus preguntas vagamente, no les dije el tema, y solo les dije que tendrían que esperar y ver.

Pronto sonó la campana y cortó sus preguntas, por lo cual estaba agradecido.

Me encontré caminando con Alice hacia mi próxima clase.

**Rosalie POV**

Me marché unos segundos después que Alice y Edward lo hicieron, dejando a Emmett susurrando blasfemias bajo su aliento.

Me uní a mi pandilla y me preguntaron qué había pasado. Generalmente hubiera amado la atención, pero ahora, solo quería estar sola y pensar. Solíamos ser mejores amigos, ¿Por qué lanzamos a la borda eso?

Mi grupo no me dejaba sola, así que les dije, en una voz que claramente decía 'si-me-preguntan-algo-más-personalmente-los – mataré- en- una- muerte-lenta- y- dolorosa- y – lo-disfrutaré' que estaba haciendo un proyecto que el director le pidió a unas cuantas personas y a mi hacer.

Ellos debieron haber escuchado la advertencia en mi voz, porque no hicieron más preguntas.

Seguí con mis pensamientos, preguntándome, qué paso con nuestra amistad.

Demasiado pronto, me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me dirigí hacia mi próxima clase.

**Emmett POV**

_Maldita Bella, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer eso?_ Bit **[es como ritmo, pero no supe como dejarlo]** otra vez, ella siempre había sido así, incluso antes de la secundaria.

Estaba realmente comenzando a preguntarme qué había pasado con nosotros, en qué no s equivocamos. Estaba realmente molestándome.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché que me llamaban. Caminé hasta donde mi pandilla se encontraba y me di cuenta que no estaba cómodo con ellos como cuando solía estar con Rosalie, o Bella, o Alice, o Edward o Jasper.

Cuando mis amigos comenzaron a preguntar dónde estaba y porqué había sido llamado a la oficina del director, sólo le dije que tenía que hacer algo con otras personas.

Ellos iban a hacer otras preguntas pero los detuve con una sola mirada.

Continué pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, esto podía ser una forma en que el destino nos juntaba de nuevo. Eso esperaba; estoy cansado de ser cruel con las personas que fueron mis amigos desde que usábamos pañales. Lo iba a intentar, y tenía que empezar con Bella primero.

Sabía que ella no lo mostraría, pero cuando la llamaba Junkie, ella realmente se sentía herida.

La campana me hizo momentáneamente olvidar que iba a hacer, pero recordé cuando Bella caminó detrás de mí.

Sonreí y esperaba que esto funcionara, y con eso me fui a mi siguiente clase con una leve sonrisa.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Wow, drama… LOL [laugh at loud] no realmente, como sea. Estoy segura que algunos de ustedes están confundidos sobre por qué le dicen Bella en lugar de Izzy. Les explicaré, verán cuando ellos eran amigos ella era "Bella" pero cuando se convierto en patinadora, ella cambió su nombre para que un nombre más de patinadora y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue"Izzy"

**Espero que eso aclare todo.**

_**PD: Esta nota es de la autora del fic... yo solo la subo traducida al español :)**_

**_¿Review?_**


	6. Capítulo cinco: Groups Again

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a **_Stephenie Meyer _**y la segunda a **_..stance.X_******que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

_**Este capítulo y los siguientes van dedicados a Reina (). En serio MIL no mil no INFINITAS E INTERMINABLES GRACIAS por ayudarme a traducir este y algunos de los siguientes capítulos de We're friends forever :)**_

_**¡Eres todo, Reina!**_

**Sin más que añadir.. simplemente disfrútenlo que se lo merecen por la GRAN espera.**

* * *

We're friends forever

Capítulo 5: En grupos otra vez

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegué a la clase de Inglés, me senté en mi asiento usual. Enfrente de Jasper y Bella, atrás de Emmett y Rosalie, a un lado de Alice.

Justo a tiempo la maestra comenzó a hablar sobre escribir ensayos, no por ti mismo sino en equipo, con otras personas. Podría ser interesante.

Eso, hasta que nos dividió en grupos.

.

.

.

Dos minutos después, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y yo estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Estaba claro que ninguno de nosotros se sentía feliz con el arreglo de grupos porque… bueno, somos nosotros.

¿Pero qué podíamos hacer?

Comenzamos con un ensayo en el que todos estábamos de acuerdo… un tema realmente irónico, "_**Amistades Terminadas**__. Que pasa cuando tu y tus amigos tienen una pelea y no saben como solucionar el problema"_.

.

.

.

Justo terminamos de hacer la presentación de nuestro ensayo, y la maestra estaba muy impresionada con lo que habíamos hecho en el tiempo que nos había asignado. Poco sabía ella que la mayoría de las cosas que habíamos escrito eran verdad y que las habíamos experimentado… el lastimar a alguien, el dolor, el rechazo, la desilusión que atraviesa por los rostros de ambos cuando se cruzan en el pasillo.

Sobra decir que obtuvimos una A+, pero en realidad a mi no me importaba la nota. Pensé en lo que acabábamos de escribir… en papel. Digo, ya había pensado en eso, de vez en cuando, pero verlo en papel… lo hacía más real, y se sentía horrible.

.

.

.

Después de esa interesante lección de Inglés tenía clase de Gimnasia, pero hice como que estaba enfermo y le dije al entrenador Clapp que no me sentía bien y que si me podía quedar sentado.

Así que me quedé sentado en una de las bancas en el gimnasio, viendo un poco a Jasper y Bella (ellos estaban en esta clase también) pero más que nada preguntándome sobre los últimos doce años. Me avergonzaba de mi comportamiento. Me dije a mi mismo que terminaría con toda esa actitud de "me merezco todo así que dame lo que quiero cuando quiero".

Mientras estaba pensando en eso, me di cuenta que comencé a pensar mucho en Bella. ¿Acaso era posible que me sintiera atraído por ella?

Era posible, solíamos ser mejores amigos, y desde luego solo _habíamos_ tenido una pelea.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa y me dirigí directo a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y comencé a pensar sobre estos nuevos sentimientos que tenía por Bella.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


	7. Capítulo seis: Phone call

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a **_Stephenie Meyer _**y la segunda a **_..stance.X_******que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

**Enjoy it!

* * *

**

We're Friends Forever

Capítulo 6: La llamada telefónica.

**Emmett POV**

Me desperté al día siguiente, me alisté y conduje hacia la escuela. Sin darme cuenta que había aparcado en medio de Edward y Rosalie hasta que salí del auto. No me iba a molestar en cambiar de lugar, así que lo dejé así.

Comencé a pensar en lo que había pensado ayer; espera… no, no… eso esta bien.

Mientras estaba caminando no me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar a alguien hasta que sentí el golpe.

Era algo irónico, estaba pensando en ser amable con Bella, y Bella aparece.

Estaba a punto de decirle que deseaba seguir siendo su amigo y que quería disculparme y eso. Pero siento el idiota que soy, sólo dije:

—Mira por dónde vas, Bella.

Mierda, se supone que diría Junkie, o algún otro nombre ridículo.

Ella no parecía haberlo notado, sólo asintió, un tanto ausente y se fue patinando.

Me pregunto cual es su problema.

Me encogí de hombros y me fui.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Estaba tan fuera de mí misma. Está bien, eso se quedaba corto. Estaba en el espacio, en una galaxia que no ha sido explorada, en… vale, se entiende.

Y todo porque había recibido una llamada antes de que siquiera hubiera podido despertarme completamente.

(****Desde aquí, todo lo que va en cursiva es un flashback de Bella, pero la forma correcta de escribirlo es sin anunciarlo, por eso no puse "Flashback" y no pondré "Fin Flashback" al final :D****)

_El reloj decía que eran las 5:32 de la mañana. Todo estaba en silencio en casa de los Swan, a excepción de los ronquidos de Charlie que provenían de la otra recámara. Cuando de repente…_

_**¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ri..!**__Bella respondió a la mitad del timbre._

_Se sentó lentamente y se llevó el teléfono a su oído._

— _¿Hola? — preguntó bostezando ligeramente._

—_Hola, Bella — respondió una voz._

— _¿R-R-Ryan? — preguntó Bella conmocionada, ya no se sentía medio dormida._

_(__**N/A**__ Lo que Bella diga está en cursiva y lo que el tal "Ryan" diga, en __**cursiva y negrita**__) _(****Es nota de la autora, recomendación: no quitarla :D****)

—_**Sí, el mismo.**_

—_No es que no esté contenta de escuchar de ti, pero ¿porqué estás llamando a las… — volteó a ver el reloj — CINCO TREINTA Y CINCO DE LA MADRUGADA?_

—_**Umm… sólo quería que supieras que voy a ir a Forks.**_

—_Espera, ¿qué?_

—_**Voy. A ir. A Forks.**_

— _¿Porqué?_

—_**Emm… cambio de escenario.**_

—_Que bueno saber que no te preocupas por mi, entonces._

—_**Oh. También quiero verte… No te preocupes.**_

—_Lo que sea, Ry._

—_**Bueno, me tengo que ir…**_

—_Te veo luego, Ry. Te quiero._

—_**Yo también te quiero… Oh, y te veré después de la escuela.**_

_Y con eso, él colgó._

¿Qué habría querido decir con que _me vería después de la escuela_?

Seguro que él no iba a venir hoy. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no vi a Emmett hasta que choqué con él. No escuché lo que dijo, así que sólo asentí, tomé mi patineta y me fui.

No, seguro que no venfría, él sólo estaba bromeando… ¿cierto?


	8. Capítulo siete: Bella's weird behavior

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a **_Stephenie Meyer _**y la segunda a **_..stance.X_******que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

* * *

**We're Friends Forever**

Capítulo 7: El comportamiento extraño de Bella.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en el salón de Arte, esperando a que llegaran los demás. Era el primero en llegar, lo que era extraño, porque usualmente Bella es la que está aquí antes que todos.

Lo que era más extraño aún, era que ella fue la última en llegar. Ella tenía una mirada distante, nos miró a todos, y atravesó la puerta como diciéndonos que la siguiéramos, pero sin decir ni una palabra.

Nosotros sólo la seguimos, algo extrañados por su comportamiento, pero no le preguntamos nada. Simplemente la dejamos ser.

.

.

.

Durante toda la "sesión de planeamiento", Bella volteaba constantemente hacia la ventana, como si esperara algo, luego regresaba a vernos a nosotros, o sólo paseaba la mirada por la habitación.

Esto comenzó a molestarnos. Ella no participaba realmente, se limitaba a dar un asentimiento ocasional, pero eso era todo. Era como si ella no estuviera ahí, con nosotros. Como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Al final no hicimos nada.

.

.

.

Una vez que la campana sonó, anunciando el almuerzo, Bella corrió fuera del salón, mientras el resto de nosotros la miramos irse. No éramos tan malos, ¿o si?

Después de un momento de silencio, finalmente Emmett dijo:

— ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa?

Todos negamos con la cabeza.

—No.

Después, todos nos fuimos.

Durante el almuerzo, Bella aún parecía fuera de si y sus amigos lo notaron. Ellos trataron de animarla, ella les dio una pequeña sonrisa y les dijo algo. Ellos asintieron y continuaron platicando entre ellos.

Ella comenzó a mirar toda la cafetería y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de darme a entender que estaba bien. Hizo lo mismo con Edward, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie. No me había dado cuenta de que también la estaban mirando hasta entonces.

.

.

.

En clase de Inglés, me vino una idea a la cabeza. Arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí en ella.

(_**N/A**__ Lo que Jasper escriba está en cursiva y lo que Bella escriba, en __**cursiva y negrita**_)

"_¿Estás bien?_"

Ella pareció sorprendida por un par de segundos y después comenzó a escribir.

"_**¿Notas en clase? ¿No estamos grandecitos para esto, Jasper?**_"

"_Supongo, pero estás evitando la pregunta._"

"_**Estoy bien. Traigo algo en la cabeza y estoy un poco distraída.**_"

"¿_Un poco?_"

"_**Vale, muy distraída. Pero de cualquier manera, ¿porqué te interesa?**_"

"_¿A qué te refieres?_"

"_**Bueno, no hemos sido precisamente los más cercanos los últimos años.**_"

"_Bueno, supongo… pero siempre fuiste como una hermana pequeña para mí. Estoy preocupado por ti._"

Ella no contestó, poco después la campana sonó y ella salió del salón.

.

.

.

La clase de Gimnasia fue extraña. Bella no estaba jugando y supuse que le había dicho al profesor que se sentía enferma. Parecía preocupada y no apartaba la mirada de la ventana, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Después de la clase fui al estacionamiento sólo para ver a Bella gritar:

— ¡RYAN!

Y corrió hacia él.

* * *

_**Sé que merezco que me dividan en partes, me echen al fuego y bailen alrededor de mí.**_

_**En serio LO LAMENTO.**_

_**Les prometo que no tardaré más ya que estoy de vacaciones.**_

_**Como recompenza por su espera les dejaré un capi más.**_

_**Sé que no merezco ni sus reviews pero igual espero que me comenten qué tal les pareció.**_

_**Los quiero (:**_


	9. Capítulo ocho: Ryan

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a **_Stephenie Meyer _**y la segunda a **_..stance.X_******que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

* * *

**We're Friends Forever**

Capítulo 8: Ryan.

**Bella POV**

Salí rápido del gimnasio. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre mi patineta para regresar a casa cuando escuché gritar a una voz muy familiar.

— ¡BELLA!

Me di la vuelta y lo vi.

¡Ryan estaba aquí! En toda su gloria: cabello castaño, ojos azules.

— ¡RYAN! — grité y corrí hacia él para abrazarlo. Él me levantó del piso y comenzó a darme vueltas. Yo me reí.

—Te dije que te vería después de la escuela, Bells — dijo después de bajarme mientras despeinaba mi cabello.

Hice lo único que una chica madura de diecisiete años haría… le saqué la lengua.

Ambos nos reímos.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — le pregunté mientras hacíamos el mismo saludo de manos que tenemos desde que éramos pequeños.

Él sólo sonrió y señaló hacia abajo, hacia sus pies, y vi una patineta. Era prácticamente igual a la mía, excepto que la mía era roja con llamas negras y la suya era negra con llamas rojas. Ambos sonreímos.

—Enseñémosles como se hace — dijo. Ahí fue cuando noté que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Jasper estaban en primera fila. Mi sonrisa se incrementó y asentí.

—Un segundo — dije. Él asintió.

Vi al grupo _skater_ y les hice señas para que se acercaran a nosotros. Cuando ellos estuvieron cerca, les dije:

—Chicos, este es Ryan. Ryan, estos son los chicos. Chicos, Ryan, aquí presente, me ha enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sé sobre patinaje. Así que… los veremos luego — me despedí de ellos y me giré hacia Ryan.

Asentí y salimos de la escuela, el asintió y comenzamos a hacer trucos en nuestras patinetas. Pronto, todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Me di cuenta de que Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie se veían impresionados. Probablemente preguntándose si Ryan era mi novio o algo así… me reí ante tal pensamiento.

* * *

_**Sé que es un capi realmente corto que les deja con ganas de leer más.**_

_**Por lo tanto, trataré de traducir unos capis más pues me gana la conciencia de dejarlos a ustedes colgados por un largo tiempo.**_

_**LO SIENTO DE VERDAD.**_

_**Los quiero (:**_


	10. Capítulo nueve: Who IS that guy?

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**..stance.X**_que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Tania!

**Summary: **Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y Emmett solía ser los mejores amigos mientras crecían. Pero el tiempo de la escuela secundaria llegó, y con ello grupos distintos. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando tienes los líderes del patinaje, porristas, los de preparatoria, baloncesto, gótico/emo y grupos mafiosos trabajan juntos en el mismo proyecto? Caos, por supuesto. ¿Se reunirán nuevamente o permanecerán con su grupo, una vez más, divididos?

* * *

**We're friends forever**

Capítulo 9: ¿Quién es este tipo?

**Alice POV**

Estaba saliendo de la clase de Trigonometría mientras oí a alguien gritar: "¡RYAN!" Me volví porque nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre aquí en Forks. Luego, vi a Bella correr hacia un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y unos centímetros más alto que ella.

Los vi hablando sobre algo provocando que el chico le desordene el cabello a Bella y la última le otorgue una sacada de lengua. Después, hicieron una especie de saludo con sus manos.

Continuaron hablando cuando de pronto ambos sonrieron… ¡Bella sonrió!

No me di cuenta que los otros estaban detrás de mí hasta que oí a Edward diciendo: "¿Es Bella la que está sonriendo?". Me limité a asentir.

Bella volteó y nos vio. Juraría que su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Llamó al resto de los _skaters_ y les presentó a… 'Ryan'.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y luego Bella con su nuevo compañero salieron de la escuela haciendo un montón de trucos _cool_ en sus patinetas.

"¿Era ese su novio?" Me pregunté en voz alta olvidándome de la gente detrás de mí.

"Espero que no". Emmett, Jasper y Edward dijeron juntos.

Entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que todavía nosotros estábamos juntos.

Nos miramos sorprendidos y luego nos limitamos a sacudir las cabezas y a alejarnos por nuestros propios rumbos y pensamientos.

**Edward POV**

Espero realmente que no sea su novio o lo que sea. No es que sea eso sorprendente ya que… ella es muy bonita.

Me dirigí a mi Volvo y me puse a pensar. Bella no podía tener novio, ¿verdad? Quiero decir porque si lo tuviera todo Forks lo sabría, ¿no?

Cuanto más pensaba en él, más enojado me ponía.

No soy celoso.

¿Lo soy?

No, no puede ser.

Puede ser que lo sea un poquito solamente.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡LO SOY!

**Rosalie POV**

Volví a mirar el lugar por donde Bella acababa de salir. Él no podía ser su novio. Tal vez, es un amigo que conoció en Phoenix cuando fue a visitar a su mamá.

Sólo sé que no es su novio.

Estoy totalmente segura de eso.

**Jasper POV**

Vi a mis viejos amigos y luego el lugar por donde Bella se fue. Sinceramente, no creo que ese tipo sea su novio. Tal vez es un amigo que conoció cuando se fue de vacaciones con Charlie.

No es su novio.

Estoy seguro.

**Emmett POV**

Salí de mi Jeep y pensaba en ello. A pesar de que Bella y yo no estábamos en las mejores condiciones… lean bien, esta es el notición del año.

Todavía siento un poco de protección hacia ella. Todavía ella es como mi pequeña hermana.

Así que cuando llegué a casa, hice algo que no había hecho hace 12 años para ser exactos. Realmente quería saber si estaba saliendo con ese tipo.

La llamé.

* * *

**_He aquí otro capi. Espero que les halla gustado._**

**_Gracias a las personas que todavía me siguen y que a pesar de mi largo "estado de desconexión" poner esta historia como favorita, alerta o me dejan reviews (:_**

**_Los quiero (:_**


End file.
